


Eau D'Orange Verte EDC

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond Dantès - Freeform, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond Dantès
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入此处藤丸立香不指明性别所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我





	Eau D'Orange Verte EDC

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
> 
> 此处藤丸立香不指明性别
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

——这是或许存在于某个世界的if线

立香找到岩窟王的时候，对方正坐在迦勒底走廊的窗台上抽烟。这一带靠近仓库，平时不太会有人经过，复仇者独自坐在窗台上望向窗外，一脸令人难以捉摸的神情，立香注意到他手里还握着一只金色的怀表。  
立香很少看见复仇者这个样子，在自己的认知中对方的印象似乎总是骄傲张狂，对任何事情仿佛都不屑一顾。  
立香还犹豫着要不要上前，复仇者却已经先一步开口。  
“呵，御主！”  
灿金色的眼瞳转过来，没有抽完的烟在手心的黑焰之中燃尽，复仇者收好怀表从窗台上下来走向立香，墨绿色的斗篷随着他的动作在身后飞扬起来。  
“我想你加入明天的任务。”  
“哼，”复仇者发出一声低笑，“要去哪里？”  
立香把手上的移动终端递到他面前，“法国巴黎。”  
复仇者抿紧双唇，瞳孔瞬间紧缩了一下，但是很快他又恢复了常态，以一种冷淡的语气回应，“我知道了。”  
说完，岩窟王便径直从立香身边走过去，当立香回头想要寻找他的身影时，对方已经完全隐没在阴影之中，不见踪影。

——灵子转移完成  
——时间2018年  
——地点法国巴黎

任务进行得比预想之中顺利，圣杯碎片构筑的小型特异点已经修正完成，顺带着还收集到了一些稀有素材。  
复仇者一路上沉默不语，虽然早已习惯了对方的沉默寡言，但是立香盯着岩窟王的背影，总感觉到不同于平常的异样情绪。  
“有什么事吗？御主。”敏锐的岩窟王察觉到立香的目光，他微偏过头，脚下步伐却丝毫没有停下来。  
“啊，没什么……”被岩窟王这样突然一问，立香惊了一下，连连摇着头。  
复仇者闷哼一声转过头去，一言不发地继续前进。  
“任务辛苦了，这边已经做好灵子转移的准备。”  
达芬奇熟悉的声音从通讯装置中传来，立香点了点头，“这边也已经准备妥当。”  
就在他们准备灵子转移离开的时候，一声尖锐的叫喊却突然传入耳中。  
还没等立香反应过来，岩窟王已经拦腰抱起自己御主，一跃跳上最近的房顶，飞快地穿行过林立的建筑物群，朝着声音来源的方向赶去。  
在街道尽头的狭窄小巷里，步伐怪异的自动魔偶正朝着一个年轻男子步步逼近，男子的后背紧紧抵在身后的墙上，抓扣着墙壁的十指因为过分用力而指骨发白。  
“哼，是之前逃掉的魔偶吗……”岩窟王啧了一声。  
就在魔偶向男子发起攻击的瞬间，复仇者带着地狱的黑焰突入其中，那是连最凶恶的怨灵也惧怕着的剧毒黑焰，区区自动魔偶自然不在话下，瞬间便被火焰吞噬化为灰烬。  
“有哪里受伤吗？”立香跑过去查看起男子的情况，万幸的是除了几处被追赶时候的擦伤其他别无大碍，立香顿时松了口气，“已经没事了。”  
收拾完魔偶残骸的岩窟王熄灭了燃烧的黑焰，他点起了烟，仰头轻轻吐出一个烟圈，然后转身走向自己的御主。  
感觉到对方靠近，男子下意识抬头望向岩窟王的方向，四目相交时男子突然猛地睁大了双眼，一动不动地盯着岩窟王。  
岩窟王皱了下眉，依然是一贯那副冷淡的模样，他的目光掠过男子落在立香身上，“走吧。”说完便自顾自地转身离开。  
落后的立香赶紧快步跟上去，却没想到身后的男子突然叫喊着试图追上来。  
“请！请等一下！请等一下！”  
立香闻声停下脚步，向男子投去疑惑的目光。  
追上来的男子脸颊泛红，连喘口气都顾不上，他抬头望向岩窟王的时候，对方正皱起眉与他对视，不知道是不是还没缓过来的缘故，男子的声音听上去有些微的颤抖，“请……请问……请问你认识……居住在……香榭丽舍大街……三十号的主人……吗……”  
立香看见复仇者瞬间瞪大了灿金色的眼瞳，一向波澜不惊的脸上极少有地显露出惊愕的神色。

作为巴黎的主干道和著名景点之一，香榭丽舍大街每天都可说是热闹非凡，林立的各式商铺，络绎不绝的游人，站在大街上放眼望去甚至还能看见远处的凯旋门。  
这一路上岩窟王依然沉默着，立香试图从复仇者的脸上捕捉些许蛛丝马迹，却始终一无所获，于是这位迦勒底的人类御主开始猜测各种可能。  
“到了。”  
飘散的思绪重新聚拢，立香循声抬起头来。  
这是一座位于香榭丽舍大街右首的宅邸，周围非常宽阔，前有庭院，后有花园，庭院中葱郁茂盛的树木遮掩住宅邸的部分正面，却又与四周形成另一番别样的景致。  
立香和岩窟王穿过前庭进入宅邸，而刚刚的男子则是走在前面为他们引路。立香不禁再次用眼角的余光瞟了一眼岩窟王，希望能捕捉到什么表情。  
穿过玄关和走廊，男子将立香他们引至宅邸的客厅内。  
客厅正中挂着的画像引起了岩窟王的注意，他急速向前迈了几步，在画像面前陡地停了下来。  
画像里是一位四十来岁的男子，偏白的肤色，身穿搭配着金色绣线的蓝紫色礼服，灰白色的长发扎成了马尾随意搭在肩上，一双殷红色的眼眸中镶嵌着十字架般的别致眼瞳。  
一时寂静无声，岩窟王只是一动不动地凝视着墙上的画像。  
“画像上的是我曾祖父。”男子开口说道，“听父亲说曾祖父早年一直到处旅行，这是他再次回到巴黎安顿下来之后让人画成的。据说曾祖父一直在等一个人，这是为了那个人所画的。”  
岩窟王站在最前面背对着另外俩人，若非如此的话，他们就会看见复仇者冰削了冷淡的缓和神情在脸上蔓延开来，试图穿越一切看到那些他们所不知道的时光。  
“他最后幸福吗？”  
岩窟王的语气依然平静，男子先是愣了一下，然后点了点头。  
画像前面摆放着一把金色的手杖，虎型的杖头，看上去因为年代久远而色泽黯淡，岩窟王走过去拿起手杖端详了一会，突然，他皱了皱眉，握住前端杖头一用力，隐藏于其中的杖中剑便被拔了出来。  
光亮的剑身映照出复仇者的脸，然后他转动手腕，带着凌厉的气势朝前挥出剑。  
男子望着杖中剑的剑身惊讶地睁大了双眼，“啊，果然是你……”男子垂下眼帘想了想，然后他走向另一边的写字台，从抽屉里拿出一封信递给岩窟王，“这是曾祖父留下的，说是把信交给能拔出剑的人。”  
岩窟王目不转睛地盯着那封信，仿佛要在纸上盯出个窟窿来一样。  
终于，复仇者接过了信，一言不发地转身离开宅邸。

立香是在宅邸后的庭院内找到岩窟王的，复仇者正抱臂斜靠在粗壮的树干上，立香又在他手上看见那只金色的怀表。  
“岩窟王，你在这里。”  
复仇者抬眼望了一下自己这位御主，“御主，有事吗？”  
没有惯有的冷哼和上扬的嘴角，立香感觉复仇者今天确实有点反常。  
立香走过去，在复仇者身边靠着树干就地而坐，复仇者只是偏头看了一眼自己的御主就又把视线重新转回去。  
立香随手捡起草地上的落叶，一边把玩着一边跟对方搭话，“宅邸和花园的路太复杂了，刚刚过来的时候差点迷路了。”  
“那是为了阻拦入侵者特意设计的。”  
“岩窟王对这里很熟悉啊。”  
“我曾经在这里居住过。”  
听到这里的立香咬了咬自己的下唇，低头想了一会试探地问起来：“那个，画像上的人是？”  
“是我，真正的人类爱德蒙·唐泰斯，我曾经的御主。在被迦勒底召唤之前，我曾经被他所召唤，我是复仇者，忘却补正令我永不遗忘。”  
对方难得的直截了当让立香感到意外。通常，复仇者都不愿意谈论起关于自己的事。  
莫名的好奇心被瞬间激起，立香向复仇者投去探求的眼神。  
“那，他是个怎样的人？”  
“哼，”复仇者发出一声闷哼，却掩饰不住上扬的嘴角，就连那灿金色的眼瞳仿佛也染上了别样的色彩，“你想知道？”

“就在这里停下来吧。”  
“这里？”车夫惊讶地以为自己听错了，忍不住再问了一遍。  
“是的，就是这里。”  
“大人这……”  
“没关系，你走吧。”爱德蒙一边说着一边打开门从马车的三级踏板上轻巧地跳了下来。  
车夫用一种奇异的眼神望着这位奇怪的雇主，本能地感到不安。他实在想不明白半夜的城郊森林到底有什么吸引人的地方，万一在这里遭遇上什么的话那可就真的不妙了，他可不想碰上什么麻烦的事。  
等到从爱德蒙手中接过应得的报酬，车夫便马上赶着马，一下子就溜走了。  
城郊的森林周围覆盖着层层茂密的树冠，肆意生长的草丛中散落着残垣断壁，爬满了丛生的藤蔓，黑夜中偶然传来的声响让四周显得更加寂静。  
“呵，”爱德蒙的耳边传来一声低笑，岩窟王解除灵体化出现在他身边，他望向车夫离开的方向嗤笑，“跑得真快。”  
“这样倒好，免得让上门来的客人久等。”爱德蒙挑眉，“那么接下来，该去迎接我们的客人了。”   
夜晚的森林中光线十分昏暗，但是爱德蒙却凭着一种后天的禀赋在其中清楚视物。他环视了一下四周，不紧不慢地开口，“请问，第八迹密会的代行者找我有什么事？”   
尽管在这个时候，爱德蒙依然保持着良好的礼貌教养。  
森林的树影中传来异动，埋伏于此的人从隐蔽的树丛中现身将他们围困其中，手上的黑键在薄暗之中闪着寒光。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯！把秘宝交出来的话，我们保证不再追究！”一个看起来像是领头的人用手上的黑键对准爱德蒙厉声说道。  
“哦？秘宝？我可不记得迹密会有什么东西在我这里。”爱德蒙眯起眼，“抱歉，大概是你们搞错了，我现在赶时间，麻烦你们先让开。”  
黑键“嗖”地突然从某处射出，爱德蒙偏了偏头便躲过了对准他脑门的袭击。  
“向普通人出手对于教会来说似乎不合规吧。”爱德蒙冷笑一声，殷红色的眼瞳写满了讽刺。他握紧手杖一下抽出其中隐藏的剑，而身旁的岩窟王掌心已经暗自燃起黑焰的火苗。  
“我们接受过特殊训练，你的武器对我们不起作用！”  
爱德蒙扬了扬嘴角，依然一脸的波澜不惊，“谁知道呢。”  
“现在，开始实施武力！”  
随着领头的人一声令下，包围他们的人便蜂拥而上。  
剑刃撞上黑键发出金属质的声响回荡在寂静的森林之中，领头的人以肉眼不能捕捉的速度向着爱德蒙攻了过来，却被对方架剑挡住了。  
紧接着，爱德蒙马上朝对方的下盘扫出一脚，趁着男子后退躲避时，爱德蒙紧跟着以同样的速度追了上去，杖中剑划破空气突刺过去，一下子便贯穿对方的胸膛。  
然而男人却没有像预料中那样倒下，他反而快速上前一步，对准爱德蒙的下腹反手一下肘击。  
来不及躲避的爱德蒙吃下这一击连连后退，一直在身后窥视的人趁机上前偷袭，察觉到异动的爱德蒙侧身躲避，杖中剑贴着自己的胸膛挡住了直取要害的黑键。  
紧接着，完全不给爱德蒙任何喘息的机会，在一旁的领头人再次向他袭去。  
而在另一边正与其他人缠斗的岩窟王想要前去帮助自己的御主，却被层层阻拦阻拦无法脱身。  
“啧！”  
爱德蒙用力架开抵在胸膛上的黑键，又朝前飞起一脚借此拉开距离，紧接着，他马上调整好姿态转身架剑迎击。  
“别做无谓的挣扎，你的武器对我们不起作用。”领头的人说道。  
“是吗？”爱德蒙扬起嘴角，故意压低的声音带着一种磁性的压迫感。  
火焰，是火焰。  
漆黑的火焰瞬间充溢了整个视线，煌煌燎燃，仿佛永不停歇一样。  
处于火焰中心的爱德蒙殷红色的眼瞳内映照着跃动的火焰，冷冷地扫视过在场的所有人。  
而被黑焰包围的代行者们脸色却变得异样难看，畏惧着不敢上前。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
漆黑的火焰爆发出一个张狂肆意的笑声，岩窟王灿金色的眼瞳中迸发出骇人的火光，墨绿色的斗篷似是要与黑焰化为一体。  
“第八迹秘会的代行者也就这种水平！”复仇者嘲笑着。  
“这个人是使魔？不对！这魔力水平！是从者！”  
“你错了，”爱德蒙的眼中带着一种可怕的安静神色，“他是我的英灵。”  
话音刚落，他转而又拔高音调高声唤道，“岩窟王！”  
岩窟王高高跃起，墨绿色的斗篷卷起黑焰犹如展开的翅膀。  
“沉默，然后腐朽吧！”  
复仇者落下的瞬间，黑焰吞噬了整个空间。  
半夜的森林再次回归寂静，只有被烧焦的土地滋滋地冒着黑焰。  
“那么现在，你要怎么回去？我的御主。”  
爱德蒙把剑收回手杖中，然后转身向岩窟王露出一个优雅的笑容。  
“我的英灵，我想你会带我回去的，是吧。”

“第八迹秘会是那个圣堂教会下的部门？”虽然不曾接触，但是立香也早已有所耳闻。  
“能使用黑键的只有圣堂教会的代行者。”  
“那能与之抗衡的话，一定是位很出色的魔术师吧。”  
岩窟王瞥了立香一眼，从喉间发出低笑，被复仇者弄得有些莫名的立香向对方投去探求的目光。  
“他并非出身自魔术师家系，甚至连魔术师都不是，作为御主的素质一点都不出众，能使用魔术纯粹是因为秘宝的缘故。”  
“但是，不是还有岩窟王吗？况且……”立香下意识就脱口而出。  
“哼！”  
复仇者的闷哼截住了立香后面的话，不过他的心情看起来似乎不错，于是立香抿了抿双唇又继续说下去。  
“况且我觉得，就算作为魔术师的素质一般，他也依然会是位出色的御主，难道岩窟王不是这样想的吗？”

岩窟王刚踏入宅邸，便敏锐地察觉到空气中弥漫着细微的血腥味。他皱了皱眉，保持着灵体化状态，往自己御主的房间走去。  
没有关紧的房门透出一丝灯光，异样的血腥和魔力残留让岩窟王下意识绷紧了神经。他直接在房间内解除灵体化现身。  
尽管外面看起来风平浪静，窗户上破碎的玻璃依然展现了这里曾经战况的激烈。  
爱德蒙坐在窗边的书桌旁处理着身上的伤口，礼服和马甲被随意地搭在椅背上，敞开的白色衬衫被侵染成一片暗红，向来整齐扎成马尾的灰白色长发披散开来，上面还沾着些许血污和尘土。  
爱德蒙抬眼对着归来的复仇者道：“你回来了。”  
“发生了什么？！”岩窟王忍不住皱起眉。  
“没什么，只是你不在的时候有客人上门拜访。”爱德蒙极富表现力的嘴巴泛起一个轻蔑的弧度，他拉扯紧手臂上包扎着的绷带，岩窟王看见他脸上也被划破了数道伤痕，正往外渗着血。  
地面和墙上有大片被灼烧的痕迹，想必是自己的御主使用了秘宝的力量来迎战，虽然有考虑过这种情况，但是岩窟王没想到爱德蒙会选择独自应战。  
“你不是魔术师，即使拥有秘宝也太勉强了。”  
岩窟王很早就已经察觉到对方拥有的秘宝本质，强行附加的魔术刻印会对爱德蒙本身造成负担，稍不留神就会造成不可挽回的局面。  
“我总不能坐以待毙。”爱德蒙平淡地说。  
“令咒，为什么不用？用令咒就可以把我召唤回来。”岩窟王盯着自己的御主，语调中带着几分连自己也不清楚的懊恼。  
“事实上，我也足以独自应付。”  
岩窟王紧紧盯着自己的御主，爱德蒙的身上有着许多优点，但某些却让岩窟王觉得难以应付，就像现在这样。  
处理完伤口，爱德蒙把身上染血的衬衫脱了下来，他的脸色因为失血而显得更加苍白，“把那边的衣服给我，今天还要去拜访别的客人……”   
爱德蒙正要站起身来，岩窟王却突然上前抓住他的肩膀，墨绿色的斗篷在复仇者身后划出一个大弧度，灿金色的眼瞳居高临下地瞪着自己的御主。  
大概是没料想到对方的反应这么大，爱德蒙睁大眼诧异地望着岩窟王，不同于往日的冷淡张狂，此刻，复仇者浑身都散发出一种令人难以抗拒的气势。  
爱德蒙静静凝视着岩窟王灿金色的眼瞳，在发怒的从者面前，他的冷静依然一如既往。  
察觉到自己的失态，岩窟王试图压抑起意识中翻涌的感情。他该说什么？他可以说什么？说你不必独自应战？还是你也顾虑一下自己？他完全没有这个立场。  
岩窟王抓住爱德蒙肩膀的双手不自觉用力，连指甲陷进皮肉里依然浑然不觉，而被抓得生痛的爱德蒙也只是皱了一下眉，什么都没有说。  
两人沉默起来，四目对视间却火花四溅。如果眼神可以杀人，他们大概已经把对方杀死一万次。  
最后还是爱德蒙率先开口。  
“抱歉……”  
复仇者显然没料到这个发展，一时间愣在那里。  
停了一下，爱德蒙又继续说道：“我只是觉得还没到需要使用令咒的时候。”  
岩窟王皱眉盯着爱德蒙，对方跟他对视的神情安静得像连呼吸也停止了一样，最终，知道自己奈何不了对方的复仇者率先败下阵来，他松开了抓住爱德蒙肩膀的手。  
肩膀传来的疼痛让爱德蒙不自觉倒抽了一口气。  
“我不能一直只依靠你为我而战，我不是个出色的魔术师，或者甚至连魔术师都不是，但是我希望自己可以是个合格的御主。”  
岩窟王不禁惊讶于爱德蒙智慧与洞察力，他看着对方麻利地把衣服换上，衬衫、长裤、马甲、外套、斗篷，灰白色的长发重新扎成整齐的马尾，把那些伤全都隐藏在华美的礼服之下。  
“我相信你，所以也请你相信我。”爱德蒙的嘴角挑出一丝笑意，“陪我再到地狱走一趟吧。”  
岩窟王回答他。  
“我答应你。”

岩窟王的声音到这里停了下来，听得入神的立香不禁发出一声惊叹。  
“哇！”  
没有过人的魔术天赋，甚至连魔术师都不是，立香难以想象对方究竟经历过怎样的恶战，凭着怎样的意志和觉悟才能在面对迹密会的时候毫不退让。  
“好厉害！……”  
黑焰自指尖“嗖”地窜起，复仇者点燃了不知道哪里摸出来的烟草，立香看见他的嘴角扬起一个难以察觉的细微弧度。  
“你们一直都在一起？”  
立香好奇地问起来，转念一想又发现自己似乎有些明知故问，然而复仇者却已经率先开口。  
“迹密会为了回收秘宝一直穷追不舍，从罗马到巴黎，冲突越演越烈，甚至介入明面上的社交界，” 一丝轻蔑的微笑掠过唇间，复仇者不自觉地发出一声冷哼，“不过正因为这样，才有机会掌握到情报，调查出巴黎教会的本体。”

地面刚被烈焰灼烧过一片焦黑，滋滋冒着的烟带着烧焦的气味，粉碎的石头像是被什么锋利的东西切削过一样切面整齐，而原本应该被称作“教堂”的建筑现在只剩下残垣断壁，四周一片狼藉，不难想象这里刚刚经历过一场怎样的恶战。  
“哼！”  
复仇者的身上已经没有一处完好的地方，原本飞扬的斗篷被撕裂得犹如破布一般，礼帽被削掉了帽檐边角，身上的礼服全是数不清的大大小小的裂口，从伤口渗出的血侵染上白色的衬衫，脸上沾染着血污和沙土，现在的复仇者只能用“狼狈”来形容，但是灿金色的眼瞳却依然凌厉。  
爱德蒙与岩窟王并肩而立，手上握着的长剑折射出寒光，激战带来的严重魔力消耗让他的脸色现在看上去更加苍白。  
圣堂教会的结界依然在发挥作用，这里是敌人的地盘，无疑对他们来说相当不利，更何况迹密会的势力比他们预想中要强大得多。  
“啊，比想象中还要难缠！”爱德蒙嘴角掠过一丝冷笑，目光扫过包围着他们的教会代行者。  
“居然自己找上门来，今天你们就到此为止……”  
破空而来的黑焰打断了说话者的话语，爱德蒙趁着对方分神的空档脚下发力，一个飞跃上前，杖中剑直指对方喉咙要害。  
然而，不知从哪里射出的黑键阻挡了爱德蒙的去路，他立刻挥剑击落袭来的黑键，调整了姿态再次发起进攻，而岩窟王紧随其后，地狱的黑焰喷薄而出，与代行者的洗礼吟唱相互对峙，一时间势均力敌。  
但是，对手的数目实在是太多了，早先绕到后方的人伺机从旁向岩窟王发起偷袭。  
察觉到异样的爱德蒙飞速从侧面拦截对手，却把自己的空隙暴露在对手眼皮底下，黑键顿时在他的腰间留下一道很深的创痕，残破的礼服被染红了一片。  
爱德蒙脚下一个踉跄，后退了几步才勉强稳住了脚步。  
“自身连魔术师都不是，即使有从者协助也只是徒劳。”  
说话者一边说着一边缓步上前，手上变幻出金属护手。爱德蒙以前与迹密会的代行者对峙时曾经见过这种装备。没有给他反应的时间，对方瞬移一般突然出现在他的面前，朝着他的腹部挥出一拳！  
“额……”喉头涌上一股血腥，肋骨断裂的痛感深入意识，爱德蒙咬着牙，勉强后退拉开距离，如果再受这样一击的话，恐怕身体就要支持不住。  
“如果你执意不交出秘宝的话，这里就是你的葬身之地！”  
对方无论是数量上，还是实力上，都远比他们占优势，然而爱德蒙却爆发出一串高昂的笑声，殷红色的眼眸因为激昂的斗志而迸发出灼人的火光，“哈哈哈哈哈！把秘宝交给你们？法利亚神父托付给我的秘宝，怎么可能交给你们！我的复仇尚未完成的现在！阻挡在我面前的人！我将把其全部排除！”  
突然，剧毒的黑焰从他们之间的地面升腾而起，像是守护着爱德蒙一样挡住了对方的去路，摆脱了纠缠的岩窟王全身缠绕着同质的黑焰落在自己御主身边。  
“从不后悔！从不服输！只是一心向前！这就是这个男人！”  
周围燃烧的黑焰因为岩窟王魔力的释放而变得越发激烈。  
“就算有从者协助，你们也毫无胜算，去地狱再向神忏悔吧。”  
对方说着便向他们再次发起进攻。  
“地狱？你说地狱？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”漆黑的火焰覆盖上爱德蒙全身，“吞噬地狱活下来的人不是别人！只有我！我定为自己报仇雪恨！”  
“很好！很好！那么！那我就陪你到地狱再走一趟！！！”  
同质的黑焰相互缠绕形成了巨大的防护壁，吞噬着所有试图靠近的存在，漆黑的火海之中，岩窟王望着爱德蒙发出低笑。  
“说起来你还没给过我正式的契约，御主。”  
“啊？”下一秒，爱德蒙就明白复仇者的想法。  
“来吧！”  
“宣告——  
汝身在吾之下，吾之命运寄于汝剑之上……”令咒所在的位置随着宣言传来刺痛，随着游走于魔术回路中的魔力高昂而发出红光，“……从抑止之轮而来吧，天秤的守护者啊──！”  
“是你召唤了我吧，呼唤这复仇的化身！没错，我正是漆黑的怨念，Extra职阶，Avenger！”  
释放的魔力掀起空气形成漩涡，无论是御主还是从者，浑身都散发出凌冽而清澈的气息。  
“御主！给我胜利的指引！”  
“我以三道令咒号令！岩窟王，爱德蒙·唐泰斯！摧毁巴黎教会！”  
以最勇敢的姿态宣告，这样振奋人心的命令，这样难以匹敌的力量，这样悦耳动听的祝福。那绝对堪称神圣的吟咏，与他们之间的羁绊，创造了绝无仅有的唯一的奇迹。

“后来呢？在那之后怎样了？”立香忍不住追问起来。  
“哼，耗尽了令咒的英灵自然是返回英灵座。”复仇者蹙起眉，他望着远方吐出一个烟圈，立香看见他握紧了手上的怀表。  
“岩窟王喜欢他？”  
复仇者没有承认也没有否认，于是俩人就这样沉默了起来。  
清晨的薄雾已经散去，阳光透过云层洒落在他们身上，投下斑斑树影，仿佛一幅奇异的光影画卷。  
“如果，如果他还在的话，你会告诉他吗？”过了好一会，立香突然问道。  
复仇者依然没有回答的意思，他摁灭了手上的烟站直身来，斗篷上的落叶随着他的动作抖落下来，温暖的阳光照在他身上，让他仿佛披上了一层细致梦幻的光晕。  
“故事听完了，走吧。”  
岩窟王把手上的怀表重新收好，立香点了点头，起身准备跟上走在前面的复仇者，却没想到对方突然停下了脚步。  
岩窟王回头望向身后的庭院，灿金色的眼瞳映照着日光灼灼生辉。  
——如果你还在的话……  
身边忽然起了一阵风，地上的落叶和花瓣仿佛舞蹈一般，在周围旋转纷飞。风停之后，飞旋的落叶和花瓣如帷幕般落下，纷纷扬扬的落叶之中，灰白发马尾的男子坐在庭院的长椅上抬头迎上他的目光。  
——我有离开过吗？


End file.
